Identity
by Cloaked Protagonist
Summary: At a young age, Harry is discovered to be a metamorphmagus. Unpredictable circumstances force Dumbledore to turn him over to the ministry and be placed in an unexpected magical environment. How will Harry fair in the magical world, armed with one of the greatest weapons of all. Experience.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other stuff except some plot. AN at the end.**

Albus Dumbledore was a very irritated man, to say the least. His original plan to put Harry with the Dursley's haven fallen through when he discovered the boy is a metamorphmagus. After days of careful consideration, he was going to take Harry to live with the Weasley's or another family that was devoted to the light, when he received an owl from the ministry stating that they knew he had the boy and there would be an emergency Wizengamot meeting tomorrow to declare who would get official legal and magical guardianship of the boy since his parents will was sealed until he was 18 and his godfather in Azkaban. With his peculiar situation concerning Harry, he was not allowed to sit in as Chief Warlock for the trial. This effectively crippled him from any decision in the boy's guardianship since he was only part of a magical family, not an ancient one, and had no other seat in the council. All his plans were falling apart before he could even invoke them. Hopefully, none of the more sinister families got their hands on him, but it was out of his hands now.

 **Line break**

"I call this meeting to order as standing Chief Warlock for the trial concerning the guardianship of proclaimed national hero, Harry Potter," said Amelia Bones. As head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she had to step in at times whenever the elected had a conflict of interest. "How we will do this is take up anonymous nominations from those seated and tally the top two nominations for a vote. Please write your nominations now and we will begin the tally." After about 15 minutes of contemplation and gathering, the results were in. "Okay so the two choices will be the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Longbottom, and the Ancient House of Avery," she said hiding her own surprise at the choices. She was sure that the Malfoy's wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

Over in his own corner of the courtroom, Malfoy had drawn up his own plan to leave the boy in the care of a dark family of his own choosing. He would have much rather preferred it to be his own, or possibly the Lestranges, but the it would be much too expected to try for the boy himself. That and all the remaining members of the Lestrange family were in Azkaban. No, he would sit in the background and pull the strings to make sure Avery got his guardianship and keep his own hands clean while being able to take credit for when the dark lord returns. Cunning like a true Slytherin.

"Each family shall make their statement now as to why they should get custody of the child. Lady Longbottom, you shall begin," Miss Bones stated.

"Well my argument is the obvious one, my daughter-in-bond was supposed to be named his godmother before his parents passing. That leaves the responsibility to our house to support and care for them when they couldn't."

"Objection," Malfoy started, "There was no legal documentation of anyone other than Mr. Black to be given guardianship in case of this situation. Therefore, Mrs. Longbottom's plea cannot be taken into consideration when making the decision."

Amelia sighed, "Sustained Lord Malfoy. Mr. Avery, make your case at this time please."

William Avery was not a dumb man. He was aware of the subtle shifting Malfoy had done throughout the entire case and wouldn't be surprised if he was calling in favors or blackmailing the other members to sway the vote in his favor. Despite this, he had one major trump card to play that the Longbottom family couldn't.

"As you know, the Avery family is anything but humble and weak-willed. Just like the Potter family we forged our empire not through business, but through war. In the Goblin wars we were the ones who stood against the first wave of goblins, losing many members of this family in the process. Despite our personal sacrifice, we covered the escape of many noncombatants and even joined in the counterattack. We also are credited in the most dueling conference championships of any other Ancient and Noble Families. Not to mention we also invented the bone breaking curse that our own aurors use to protect us. If the boy comes with us we will not only give him the knowledge he will get at Hogwarts, but the knowledge he will need to face any and all threats against Magical Britain," as he finished his speech all the dark families, a good amount of the neutral faction, and even some of the lighter families were giving him a standing ovation.

"Order in the court," Bones began banging her gavel. The room quickly calmed down. "We shall now conduct the vote. Everyone who votes Harry goes to the Longbottom's, raise your wand now," around a fourth of the room raised their wands. "Alright, now raise your wand if you vote he goes to Mr. Avery," a bit over half raised their wands. "It is decided, Mr. Potter will go with my Avery, effective immediately," she then banged her gavel signaling the end of the trial.

 **Hey there, it's your new favorite Harry Potter Fanfic writer (probably not) This is my first HP fanfic so feel free to send me all the hate and love as it comes. Steel can only be tempered in the hottest of fires, ya know. I plan on putting a lot of effort into chapters from here on out so expect anywhere from 5K to 30K for your average chapter. Kinda hard to find a good place to stop for what I've got planned. Any who, review, review, review. The more I know about your likes and dislikes, the better I can write this story. Not to mention everyone loves long compliments (hint hint)**

 **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**

 **Signing Off**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll go ahead and say all of the biggest changes that I can think of now. Tonks is only two years older than Harry, Luna is the same age, this is obviously an AU (in case you didn't notice), and chocolate frogs rebelled and cause the second goblin war…. okay maybe not that last thing. Anyway, enjoy.**

Avery collected Harry from the ministry officials and began his trek to the flooing area. Unsurprisingly, he ran into Malfoy on the way out. "What's the play, Malfoy? Off the kid in an unforeseen 'accident' that way he can't be a threat to our master," Avery questioned.

"No," replied the dark wizard, "I want you to raise him as your heir. Teach him the ways of a proper pureblood and care for him. I leave this task to you," and like that he left for Malfoy Manor.

"Come, child. Time to get a meal in you. You're going to need it for what's next."

 **Time skip**

 **6 Years Later:**

An excited seven-year-old awoke before the sun to prepare for his day. It wasn't every day that a boy's adopted father pulls some strings to get a wand three years early and be allowed to cast magic at home even though he's underage. That's the perks of being the heir of an Ancient house, though.

"Harry," called a male voice, "Come down here after you put on your clothes." Harry then put on his casual wizarding robes with the Avery crest on them and looked in the mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw his classic untamable black hair and green eyes. The boy focused and after a second he had short brown hair and violet eyes. He then slipped on his shoes and made his way down stairs.

"Ready, milord," Harry spoke. "When will we be leaving?"

"Right after breakfast, do not be impatient. It is unfitting of someone of your position. How are your occlumency and legilimency lessons going?" Avery asked.

"My tutor said my mental shields were strong enough to stop any unwanted emotions from showing, but they can still be breached by a trained legilimens. She also said that I have the makings of a natural legilimens. I can put some pressure on her shields even without a wand. I still haven't broken through though."

"Although I am disappointed at the progress in your occlumency, I am quite curious of what you could do with a wand in legilimency. Perhaps I will sit in on your next lesson and give some pointers to you. Enough talk of the distant future, I believe you are ready to collect your first wands now," he finished standing up.

"Wands?" Harry said confused, "I though I was only getting one."

"Seeing as today we began your dueling training, I'll give you the first rule. Always have a backup plan. If a wizard disarms you of your wand, they often write you off as beaten and let your guard down. With a second wand you would be able to take advantage of that and catch even a greater opponent off guard."

"I guess I never though of it like that," Harry said pushing his plate away, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, my heir, let us depart for Ollivander's shop." He then rose and made his way towards the apparition point of the house. Harry took hold of his wrist and they disapparated in front of the store. As they entered, Mr. Ollivander seemingly appeared at the desk.

"Ah, Lord Avery, 11-inch elm with dragon heartstring core. And who is this? I wasn't aware you sired any heirs unless, of course. Mr. Potter, here for your first wand I assume?"

"Correct as usual, Mr. Ollivander. Harry here is looking for two wands. We will let you match both, as long as you can."

"You insult me, Lord Avery. Of course, I can find him at least one suitable match as long as it is in this shop. Come, try this wand. 10 inches fir with unicorn hair," Harry picked up the wand and fireworks started shooting out of the end uncontrollably. "Definitely not that, what about this one? 13-inch hawthorn with threstral tail-hair core. Very rare wand, indeed." He picked it up and nothing happened. "How does it feel?"

"Um, cold? I really can't feel anything," and so this went on for two hours, slowly going through the stock of the shop not finding a match until,

"Hmm, I've never matched a wand made of this before. 11-inch, silver lime wood. It also has a dragon unicorn hair core which makes this wand very likely to be used in mind arts and healing magic. A little-known fact is that there are less than twenty silver lime wands left because it was once in such high demand for nobility." Harry picked up the wand and a tight stream of silver flames. "Looks like we have a match. You should have no problems preforming most charms with that wand, although some of the nastier curses may give you some trouble. Now I wonder if that wand chose you, would its brother?" He then went in the back and returned with another silver lime wand. "12-inch, silver lime with a threstral core. The threstral core blends nicely with the woods magic to make it more in tune for cutting and piercing curses than healing magic. Unfortunately, it also limits the potential of mind magics because of the threstral's natural ability to remain hidden from most magics. Please, try it out also." Harry, passing his first wand to Lord Avery, picked up the second wand when suddenly all of the light from the room left.

"Finite," called of Avery, cancelling the effects of the wand.

"Thank you, it seems that we have not one, but two matches for one wizard. This hasn't happened since Grindelwald matched with both one of my own and Gregorovitch's wands. This is amazing. Now to talk payment, Lord Avery."

"I believe I'll let young Harry here handle the negotiations. After all, it is his wands and he will have to handle much rowdier crowds in the future."

"Ah, I see. Well Mr. Potter, since this is the first time I've match a silver lime wand, I can give you half price on the first one. Unfortunately, with the wand being so rare, the original price is 200 galleons for the unicorn hair wand. The threstral hair wand cost 700 galleons because of the rarity of not only the wood, but the core also."

"Um, how long have these wands been in your shop, if you don't mind me asking," Harry asked. Avery smirked, seeing the obvious play he was going to make.

"The threstral tail-hair has been here for near 400 years while the unicorn hair was around for nearly 200. Both being made by my ancestors."

"Well, what makes you think you will ever find another match for the wands before the integrity is tarnished?"

"Do you doubt my wands, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked with a smirk.

"No sir, I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe them to be of the best quality. I'm just saying that you could sell them to me as a set instead and then cut the price in half, knowing you did what hasn't been done for many years, twice. I believe 500 galleons would be a fair price, not including personal compensation for taking as much time as you did to find me not one properly matched wand, but two. I make my offer at 600 galleons," Harry made his bargain, thankful for all the lessons he had received in business negotiations for the last year.

"You make a good point," Ollivander returned, "But I simply cannot let them go for at least 700."

"650," Harry stated as firmly as he could.

"You're pulling my leg here boy, 675 galleons, final offer." Harry took a slight glance at Avery, and upon the nod he received, said

"You just sold yourself two wands, Mr. Ollivander. Good doing business with you."

"As was it with you, Mr. Potter. You have trained him very well, Lord Avery. He managed to get a free wand and another at a discount. You must be very proud," Ollivander praised.

"He did surprisingly well, considering he thought he would have to pay full price. He saved up nearly a thousand galleons from his allowance over the years to make sure he got a properly fitted wand. I believe it's safe to say that he will no longer need classes in negotiation or money management," Avery said coolly. "We will also be taking two auror grade holsters, one for the back and one for his wand arm, on me. Consider this your gift for working so hard Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said letting his shields down and smiling at Avery.

"That will bring your total to 755 galleons. Shall I charge your account at Gringotts?"

"Yes please, Mr. Ollivander, thank you for your service. Come Harry, it's time to learn your first spells," and like that they apparated back to the manor.

 **Line Break**

 **2 years later (Harry is now 9)**

"Focus, Harry, if your opponent can't see, they can't duel effectively. The conjunctivitis curse can be healed easily by a healer and gives you a major advantage in battle. Now try to hit me with it again and put your intention behind the spell. Don't forget to try to chain your spells together so my attention is focused on defense and not countering your attack," Avery coached.

Harry stood there, dripping in swear and magically exhausted, but having the time of his life. He picked up on the basics of dueling very quickly and it soon became apparent that training dummies would not do much for the boy. Harry raised his threstral core wand and started his next spell chain.

"Flipendo, incarcerous, stupefy, locomotor mortis, conjunctivitis, levicorpus," Harry chained together. He did this for a reason, the beginning of the spell chain would cause him to put up a normal protego for defense then he switched to curses at the end, making an opening in his defense when he had to change to protego horribilis.

"Good, now show me what you really got Harry," Avery taunted.

"Periculum, nox," Harry casted, disorienting Avery with the contrast from a bright light to a lack of it. "Everte statum," Harry called out, taking the moment to land a solid hit on Avery.

"Hold," Avery called causing the light to return and spell fire to stop. "That was excellent, boy. I wasn't expecting you to change the environment to your liking. How did you see in the dark, by the way?"

"Well I was playing around with my looks the other day when I started thinking about how cats can see in the dark. I started researching how it works and eventually was able to recreate it after about three months of trial and error. I was waiting until I learned a spell to help me capitalize on it. After the lesson on signaling people with periculum could be used, I decided to try my luck and press myself extra hard this lesson and take a risk," Harry replied.

"Perhaps I should take lessons from your dueling instructor, if he has you landing hits on a fully trained wizard at your age, just imagine what I could do after a couple months of training," he cracked a smile. He was the one instructing the boy after all. "What about the bone-breaking curse? Have you made any progress in it?" Harry smirked and wordlessly turned and blasted the training dummy with a dull orange curse, shattering the armor on its leg. "Not bad at all, not only was your aim good, but you did it wordlessly too? That's amazing. I can't even cast it that easily without saying the incantation. How'd you manage that?"

"Well," Harry started, "I snuck in here one night after learning the spell to unlock the door and wanted to practice it, so I could surprise you. For the first three weeks I never managed to cast it even with the incantation. When I asked Uncle Lucius for help he told me it's all about intent. So that night I snuck back in here and put all my frustrations from not being good enough to cast the spell into one thought, break. Add a swish and flick and it flew out of my wand. I still can't do it with the incantation though, for some reason."

"Incantations are not required when using spells," Avery explained, "It just acts as a sort of focus for the right emotions to preform the spell. Kind of like your wand focuses your magic so you don't waste as much when you cast a spell. This study is called Arithmancy and is an elective at Hogwarts from your third year forward. I won't hire a tutor for this, but we do have some books in the library if you would like to use those late-night sessions to do something productive instead of disobeying my rules," he said with a small glare.

"Sorry," Harry said shrinking back a bit.

"You will not be punished this time, for the sheer fact that you managed something great by doing it. I am curious though, how did you manage to sneak past my study without me noticing you?"

"I may have studied ahead and learned the disillusionment charm," Harry said scratching the back of his head.

"We're taking your wand for the rest of your life, at this rate you'll be better than me by your second-year at Hogwarts," he half-joked. The kid was a prodigy with offensive magic. Not to mention how powerful his legilimency is when he uses his other wand. He nearly could know what spell you were going to cast before you did.

"Have you ever thought of dueling with both of your wands at the same time, Harry?"

"Well, no. I thought it was best to only cast spells with your wand hand?"

"Hmm, I need your other wand and to contact Mr. Ollivander harry, no more legilimency lessons from here on out. Your good enough as it is."

"Yes sir, may I ask what you plan to do with it?"

"Well considering you don't use any memory charms, I was going to inquire if we could make a new holster for your other wand out of the wood."

"What about having a second wand for duels?"

"If it all works out, you'll be able to use the holster for basic shield spells and possibly still give you a boost to your legilimency. I'll make no promises though. Besides, if any of those Hogwarts kids can last more than five minutes in a duel with you, I may have to challenge their teachers to an honor duel myself," he joked.

"Alright, I'll be going to bed then, if that's alright with you?" Harry questioned.

"That's fine, good night Harry."

"Night."

 **Line Skip (2 years later)**

 **In front of Gringotts:**

"Why must you insist on looking like that while in public? People will mistake you for Draco at this rate," Avery asked.

"I'm trying to avoid the press, milord. You can surely see the benefits of being able to shop for my school supplies in peace," Harry replied.

"Spoken like a true diplomat, boy. Remind me to give your tutor a bonus before we tell him he is no longer needed later this week." William Avery was never a very popular man. Even when attending Hogwarts, he was very quiet and was avoided by even most of his fellow Slytherins. Despite this, he had rose in rank and amassed quite a fortune by going into business with Lucius Malfoy. It was no surprise when Lucius had joined the Death Eaters, that their funding had increased by a large margin. Despite being part of the neutral faction, Avery never left the side of one of his few friends and supported his cause to the end. It was his international business contact that prevented him from taking the dark mark and having to live his life carefully. Money was no problem for him, as his investments in Ollivander's shop after years of business provided a steady source of income and brought in many more customers.

"Would you like to go see Mr. Ollivander before we leave for the train station, Harry?" Harry's eyes changed into the grey color of Ollivander as he considered this. The thing with the ability metamorphmagus is that there is usually one body part that reacts more strongly with situations. For some people it would be hair color or facial features. Harry had the tendency to change his eye color unconsciously.

"That would be nice. I haven't saw him since the flop with my holster a few months ago," Harry winced, remembering the occasion.

"Yes, it was quite unfortunate that your magic reacted violently and caused it to shatter. It was quite the beautiful creation if it would have worked. It can't be help though, come on." With that they entered Ollivander's shop.

"Hello Lord Avery, hi there Harry. What brings you to my shop? Your wand isn't giving you any problems, is it?"

"No, Mr. Ollivander, just figured that I would com visit for a minute before I leave to go to Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"Ah yes, you are eleven now huh? I suppose you deserve a gift since you have helped me in my shop so many times, huh," he said with a wink.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Harry started.

"Nonsense, my boy. I've been working on something for you," and with that he pulled out a box. Inside was a wand holster made from ebony with some type of leather for the straps. "Since I ruined your other wand and one of your holsters trying to combine it all that time ago, I decided to make a custom holster for your other wand. The base is ebony to contrast the sharp color of your wand and the leather is the skin of a Ukrainian Ironbelly to further contrast the ebony. It is enchanted to work just like the auror one you have now, except it is more spell resistant than it.

"Wow, I… how can I ever repay you Mr. Ollivander," Harry sputtered out.

"Consider it a gift to future business between our houses. Have a good year at school, Mr. Potter. Try not to break too many wands with that blasting charm of yours. Good luck and goodbye."

"Goodbye Mr. Ollivander and thank you again."

 **Hi there. Tell me if I'm rushing it TOO much, but it should slow down now since We'll be introducing characters and actually doing some social interactions with more than three people. Other than that, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. We've had some awesome follows and favorites, but not any reviews yet. I need some feedback so I know yall like what I'm doing.**

 **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**

 **Signing Off**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let us go through the checklist one more time. Do you have your school robes?" Avery asked.

"Yes. I have my robes, wand, holster, books, cauldron, two casual robes, one semiformal robe, one formal robe, dueling gear, and my dreamless sleep potions. We've been over this three times already," Harry replied.

"I know young one, but it is better to be safe then to be caught unprepared. Do you plan on sitting with Draco on the train?"

"You know I can't stand him. Uncle Lucius is decent enough, but Draco acts like he doesn't have any sense at all. Not to mention the company he keeps around isn't any better. I'll probably just see if I can find a compartment that's empty and read ahead in transfiguration. I really like the theory behind that class, and hope that the practical portion of the class will be just as good."

"Very well them. Make sure to come up for air and make a couple of friends, though. It's always a good idea to have someone to watch your back."

"That's what detecting charms are for. I get what your saying though. I'll try my best," he said nervously. His eyes were switching from his normal purple to a sickly green color.

"Listen I know you haven't been around many kids your age, but you'll be fine. There is no need to worry over something so trivial."

"I'm not worried about that," Harry said defiantly.

"Say that to your two different eye colors," Avery replied with a grin. The train then began to start up, signaling its departure. "You better get going. Make me proud."

Harry then made his way to the Hogwarts Express, pulling his trunk behind him. He then struggled to pull the trunk up the stairs, but managed. He then began to check the compartments, finding them all somewhat occupied. He decided to enter a smaller one with a blonde girl struggling to put her trunk into the overhead storage.

"Wingardian leviosa," Harry called out, lifting the girl's trunk into her storage before doing the same with his. The girl turned around, surprised, and said,

"Oh, thank you for your assistance, milord. The blibbering humdingers were making fun of my lack of tallness," the girl said airily. She was a tad bit taller than Harry and had baby blue eyes. Her hair was also blonde, and she was wearing an orange and green robe.

"Uh, why did you call me milord? I haven't even introduced myself," Harry asked, confused beyond measure.

"My apologies, milord, I assumed you had to be a knight of some kind. You did help a damsel in distress. Where are my manners? Oh wait, I found them. My name is Luna Lovegood. May I know my hero's name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter," he replied with pride. "I can assure you I am no knight either, milady," he finished with a grin.

"Well, I knight thee in the name of the king of the crumple-horned snorkacks," she said beaming, "I'll be sure to tell father to let him know when he finds them."

"Uh, Luna. What's a crumple-horned snorkacks?"

"Why it's a quite elusive creature. My father and I search for it every summer. The only thing we know is that they cannot fly."

"Has anyone else ever saw one?"

"Nope."

"How do you know it's real then? If nobodies saw them, that is."

"Because my daddy said so silly."

"Okayyyyy," Harry drawled out. Luna seemed a bit off her rocker but was friendly enough.

"So what year are you going into? I'm going to be a first year myself, milord."

"First, stop with the whole 'milord' thing. It's kind of awkward. Second, I'm going into my first year as well."

"I guess I can quit calling you that if you want, Harry. I will request that you stick to my formal title, if you will," she said with her dreamy smile.

"I think I can manage that, milady," Harry returned, smiling brightly.

"Now, you must tell me all the juicy secrets that you know about the upcoming trolley raid."

"Well, Miss Luna, I believe that a smuggler travels throughout the train and sell all kinds of candies."

"Hmm, that sounds nice. I'm not currently able to get any, though. Well, have a good trip to the smuggler, Harry," she said not the least bit bothered.

"What kind of sweets do you like, Miss Lovegood?"

"I've always been a fan of chocolate frogs, they tend to help with the wrackspurts."

"Right… well I'll be back soon, milady," Harry then left on his way to the trolley. As he got their he saw a large assortment of any type of sweet a kid could want.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" A nice-looking lady asked.

"A half a dozen chocolate frogs and two pumpkin pasties, please," he said respectfully.

"Oh, such a well-mannered young man. That will be a one sickle and six knuts," Harry then gave the lady one galleon and took the candy.

"Keep the change," he said returning to his compartment with Luna before the lady could protest.

"Hello Harold, it's nice to see that you avoided getting the wrackspurts," Luna said.

"I come bringing gifts, milady," he said making an overexaggerated bow, presenting Luna with a pumpkin pasty and a half a dozen chocolate frogs.

"Oh, this is just wonderful Harold. Shouldn't you consult with daddy before trying to court me? It does seem rude to do this without his permission," she said obliviously.

"Ugh," Harry blushed, "I wasn't trying to court you. Just extending my kindness for your friendship."

"Am I not good enough for you to court, Harold? I believe you are upsetting me with your lack of decency," Luna replied, barely hiding her smile from Harry.

"That's not what I mean," Harry stuttered, "Of course you are good enough to court. We are just too young, and I don't even know you and –"he tried.

"I am just pulling your liver, Harry," she laughed out.

"Don't you mean my leg?"

"Know why would I pull on your leg, I thought we weren't courting?" she said smirking.

"You know what Miss Luna, I believe we are going to be great friends."

Little did Harry know he would need one of those in the very near future.

 **So, moment of truth. How am I doing so far? I'm getting a pretty good response in terms of follows, but I need to know how the story is in your honest opinion. Tell me in the reviews and you might be able to get an OC in the next chapter.**

 **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**

 **Signing Off**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to start off my authors note with two statements. I'm sorry and HOLY SHIT! I'm currently in college and having quite the time trying to balance my school work, personal life, and my fanfiction life. I think I want a beta/cowriter for this story so hit me up if your interested. My dms are open. I like to think I'm a loving guy and pretty good with words. Now on to my second statement. HOLY SHIT! I knew this fanfic had a lot of potential when I started it, but this is just INSANE! 77 followers and 45 favorites on just the first 3 chapters. Like, my first two stories had potential, but I couldn't quite find the zip to get them going. I would like to thank everyone for making me want to keep this story going so much. Unfortunately, that may be impossible without some assistance. *cough PLS LOVE ME AND HELP ME SOMEONE couch* Without further ado, a short filler chapter that introduced some more of Harry's "tutoring" as a pureblood heir.**

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the school later, producing awestruck and nervous chatter to pick up amongst the first years. Harry levitated his and Luna's trunks down and they walked out toward the boats that the first years were being directed to. They then loaded onto one, and were joined by a bushy-haired girl and a giant of a man soon after.

"Hope yall don't mind me jus' climbing on here with ya. I'm Rubius Hagrid, the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. I'll also be yer Care of Magical Teachers," he introduced himself.

"Hello, Professor Hagrid, I'm Luna Lovegood. Have the nargles been giving you any troubles lately?"

"Er, no I wouldn't think they have been lass."

"Well that's wonderful, they can be quite troublesome."

"Excuse me," the bushy-haired girl began, "But there is no such thing as nargles. There's nothing in the book about them."

"Maybe you do not know about them because they are in your head right now. I can check if you would like, miss…," Luna offered.

"Granger. Hermione Granger, and I believe your head is just full of fairytales," the newly dubbed Hermione shot back.

"Now lass, there aint no need -," Hagrid began but was interrupted by Harry.

"Well you listen here, Hermione," he spat the girl's name, "You have no reason to be that rude to my friend. Looking at your lack of tolerance for a belief that is not in your books, I'm going to assume your muggleborn. As such I will inform you of our customs for this situation only once, then I will be forced to defend Miss Luna's, heir secondary of the Noble House of Olivander, honor and challenge you to a duel. When being presented with an idea, no matter how preposterous, you must at least give the idea's solicitor a fair chance of presenting their claim. After the appeal is made you must give said theory as much respect as you do your books, at least publicly. This does not mean you have to support it, only not ridicule it without reasonable evidence of doubt. With that I will leave any further punishment to our faculty member here. Mister Hagrid," Harry prodded him into action.

"While quite extreme, he has spoken only the truth lass. I'll see to it after yer sorted that yer head of house also is made aware of this. Your very well informed about wizarding law, what did you say yer name was again?" Hagrid asked Harry as the boats pulled in.

"First year students, gather around. I'll be taking you to the Great Hall to wait to be sorted," said a short, balding man standing at around four feet tall. "I am Professor Filius Flitwick and I will be teaching you charms. When we arrive at the great hall you will split into two lines, one male and the other female. When your name is called you will approach the sorting hat and be sorted into your house. You will then go to your house's table and be seated. Any questions? Excellent. Let's go," he shot out as fast as a firecracker.

The students quickly got into line, Harry in the very back across from Luna, arms linked together. Soon all the anxious first years began to march into the hall. Flitwick stopped the duo short of the gates and said, "Hello, was I not clear in my instructions? No, everyone else got them. Troublemakers perhaps? No, you don't have the gleam in your eyes like the Weasley twins. Young Love? Nope, not at your age at least. May I ask what is so important that you knowingly disobeyed my order?"

"Well, sir," Harry began, "I believe that it's important to show unity between houses. Both school and family ones. This is my way of showing respect to Miss Lovegood's house by giving her an escort. It is a Potter family tradition to accompany a lone witch of a magical family into an event, if she doesn't have one of her own. Would you deny me of this tradition?"

"Well, of course not. The rules of the school clearly state tha-"Flitwick began again only to be interrupted by Luna.

"Doesn't the Hogwarts charter have a clause about respecting inter-house unity? Currently me and my escort are not in the same house so surely the clause would cover our entrance."

"I believe your right then. Sorry, I didn't catch your names," Flitwick prompted.

"This is Luna Lovegood and I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh," he seemed flustered upon hearing Harry's name, "Well in you go, the ceremony should have started already. And with that, Harry and Luna walked, arm in arm, to the back of the line. Inciting whispers from among the crowd.

 **AN: Yeah, really short, but it's all I had time for. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**

 **Signing Off**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Important AN at the end.**_

 **The value of identity of course is that so often with it comes purpose.  
-Richard Grant**

There are moments in every person's life in which they are forced to make a choice that will alter their destiny or stay the path. As Harry walked with Luna down the great hall there was only one thing he could think, ' _Who in their right mind would wear orange and purple robes to the opening ceremony of a school. I knew I should have enrolled in Durmstrang.'_

The Great Hall was decorated as usual with floating candles and the ever-imposing night scene above them. "Now all first years gather here in front of the sorting hat and remain silent. Professor Dumbledore has a few words he would like to say before we begin the sorting." Flitwick announced appearing in front of the crowd.

"I have a few announcements to make before we begin this year," the headmaster began, "As usual, the dark forest is extremely dangerous and is strictly forbidden from all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," he said gesturing to an unruly looking man at the back of the room, "wants me to remind you all that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"Now," Flitwick started again, "when I call your name, you will step forward and take a seat. I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into a house that you will belong to for the rest of your years at Hogwarts. Abbot, Hannah," he began. Most of the sorting's went by with few noticeable placements being made. "Lovegood, Luna," Flitwick called, and Luna flashed a quick grin at Harry before going to be sorted.

"Yes, I see," the sorting hat said, "I can talk about this all day, but you and I both know where you will be sorted. RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. Harry was pretty confused on how Luna would already supposedly know what house she was going to be sorted into but ignored it as Luna has been such a peculiar girl already.

"Harold Evans," Professor Flitwick called out, looking confused as to why Harry was coming instead. Harry took a seat and Flitwick levitated the hat onto his head.

"Hmmm, yes. Quite the sneaky one, eh? A thirst for power too. You would be excellent in Slytherin. Wait, I was mistaken. Not necessarily a thirst for power, but knowledge also. Quite ambitious. Although, you have some courage in you that would suit Gryffindor nicely. You would also find much of the knowledge you seek in Ravenclaw with you little friend, that's what you are secretly hoping for, isn't it? Hidden deep inside of you I see that you would be willing to work hard in any house I would put you in to achieve your goal. Well that's settled, HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed much to the frustration of Harry. Out of all the houses to be put into, he gets the one commonly known as the weakest? Can fate be anymore crueler than it already has been. Harry made his way over to the overly excited table, having received the smallest amount of 1st years with only three other boys and three girls being sorted. Although, Harry noticed, Susan Bones was sorted into this house also. This provided an opportunity for Harry to make a powerful ally in the future as the only heir in her family left. He took a seat between Susan and another girl with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Hi there, I'm Harold Evens. You can call me Harry though," he introduced himself to Susan, ignoring the brunette next to him.

"You know, it's rude to sit next to me and not talk. I'll let it pass since you're a firstie though. Names Tonks, and that's what you'll call me or else," the newly dubbed 'Tonks' threatened.

"Or else what," Harry snapped back sharply.

"Or else I'll slip hiccough sweets into all the food you eat and dungbombs in all your shoes," she said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Uh, point made. Harold Evans," Harry stuttered out, holding his hand out to Tonks. His eyes shifted colors to brown unconsciously, showing how nervous he was. Tonks suddenly narrowed her eyes at Harry, giving him a suspicious look.

"Hello Harollldddd," Susan drawled out, grinning at the situation. "Names Susan Bones and I don't really have a nickname I guess." She said providing a much-needed reason for Harry to end his conversation with Tonks.

"No nickname? Ever? That will not do. Before the end of the week I will have a nickname for you or I'll snap my wand and jump in the black lake," Harry dramatically clutched his chest, posing like a triumphant knight returning from battle.

"No need for breaking your wand, I will hold you to that black lake part though," she replied with a challenging look.

"Wait, what do I get out of this deal? It sounds like a win-win situation for you."

"Hmmm," she said with a fake-thoughtful look on her face, "How about I tell you all about my dolls when I was a kid?" she said jokingly.

"Don't do that and we have a deal," he said sticking out his hand again.

"Deal," she said shaking his hand.

 _ **I AM ALIVE. Sort of. I mean, there was a close call with a vampire (my ex-girlfriend), but I made it through. I have returned with no writers block and still planned out. There is one more MAJOR change to this story. Everyone is starting Hogwarts at 15 instead of 11. This would fit a bit better with the amount of training Harry had and how I want this to play out. Now, I noticed we have this story in 1 community, 63 favORITES, AND 113 FOLLOWS. THAT IS AMAZING. On the other hand we only have 6 reviews, and that's not gonna work. I'll start the next chapter and it will be posted when we hit at least 12 reviews. In other words, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 **Signing off**

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **The perfect way to keep a vampire (ex-girlfriend) from sucking your blood, is a loud blasting curse (BE GONE THOT)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what does a girl do for fun around here?" Susan asked Tonks.

"Well, you and Harold get along well enough. Fancy a tromp in a broom closet? I know all the good snogging spots," Tonks replied with a wink Susan's way.

"I don't know, Harry isn't the prettiest guy to look at. I'm not really into blondes anyway," she said catching on to what Tonks was doing.

"And what would your type be then?" Harry asked, a plan forming in his head.

"Well, I suppose darker hair is more my taste. You've definitely got my attention with the whole two different color eyes thing though. The green and blue look amazing together. Why are they like that?"

"I went to a sketchy wizard that said he could fix my eyesight when I was 7," Harry said telling his rehearsed story, "Now they change colors every so often."

"You're not the only one who can do that," Tonks said changing her eye and hair color rapidly, "I think that I win."

"You're a metamorphmagus!" Harry exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, but how do you know what that is? It's a pretty rare bit of magic and not just common knowledge."

"Oh, there was a book on it in my guardian's library. I always wanted to be one myself, but there's no potion or spell to do it. The closest I could find were glamour charms and I'm absolutely dreadful at them."

"Okay, you know way too much to be a first year. Who was your guardian?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"Just a common lord on the Wizengamot. No one too special or worth mentioning."

"Alright then. It's time to head to the common room. Be careful on the second floor though, there's a fake step that Peeves uses as a source of entertainment."

"Who is Peeves?" Susan asked.

"I have a lot to catch you up on. I guess you can tag along too hairball." Tonks teased.

"Lucky me," Harry mumbled but followed obediently. The duo then made their way out of the Great Hall, following Tonks to the common room.

 **Time Skip**

"You didn't have to throw its helmet down the staircase, you know?"

"It was laughing at you falling down a flight of stairs, Susan!"

"It's a suit of armor, Harry, they can't even laugh."

"Yeah but its faceplate kept openin- wait a minute. Why am I explaining myself to you? I defended YOUR honor," he said with a smile.

"Is that all I am? A scared little girl that needs your protecting," she said with a horrible attempt to keep a straight face.

"I mean, you sure screamed like one," Harry cheekily replied, causing Tonks to burst out in laughter.

"I'll give the two of you until second year before you've either killed each other or shagged," Tonks managed through her laughter, causing Harry and Susan to blush. "Anyway, it's time for curfew. The boy's dorms are over there, and I'll show you to yours Suse.

"Such a party pooper. Goodnight Harry," and with that the twosome wandered off together to who knows where.

Harry took this time to look around the common room, not really having a chance to observe earlier. There was a small fireplace in the corner and couches scattered about the room. A small clutter of bookshelves adorned the back wall and molded into an area to play wizarding chess. On Harry's own side of the room was two reclining chairs flanking a loveseat, with small jars of magical fire lighting up the room. He got up and made his way to the portrait, intent on exploring the castle. He walked into the stairway, casting a disillusion charm that didn't quite work, only covering his head, torso, and legs. He made his way into the library, deciding to get some reading material to get ahead in his classes. He wandered the library, sometime making into the restricted section and reading off titles of books out loud.

"Body-Enhancing Blood Rituals for Beginners, Legilimency and Occlumency- The Makings of the Mind, The Art of Transfiguration- Characteristics of Unyielding Elements and their Various Uses," he spat our loudly.

"I studied that book quite a bit in my youth, but alas, it is only so much one can do without being formerly trained and that was something I was lacking at the time," said a professor holding a lit wand and wearing brightly colored robes.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I was just- "Harry started.

"Out for a bit of late night reading I assume? There's nothing wrong with that, except next time you come in the restricted section, make sure you have permission from a teacher. Feel free to take that book and walk with me to your dormitory, Harry."

"Aren't you going to report me to Professor Sprout?" Harry asked confused.

"I thought we could have a chat as we walked, but if you would prefer to deal with her I will make sure I- "Dumbledore started with a smirk.

"No, no, no. A chat will be fine Headmaster. What did you want to talk about?"

"Just to see how you have been doing over the years. I was very close to your parents, you see, and I wanted to know how your education outside of Hogwarts has been going."

"Well," Harry began, feeling quite shy being around someone who knew his parents, "I haven't started any transfiguration or potions yet, but I'm fairly skilled at charms and jinxes."

"Really? Your mother was a charms prodigy. The youngest master in the field since Filius himself. James, on the other hand, was too busy trying to woo your mother and fight Slytherins to worry about his studies. He was quite the dueler, though, and could fly better than anyone I've ever seen. He was a chaser, you know? Won the quidditch cup when he was here. Now, are there any special tricks that Lord Avery or your tutors taught you? Family spells or anything of the sort."

"Nothing too special really, although I am pretty good with intent based magic."

"Ah, silent magic. Have you had any luck with wandless magic?"

"Not really. I just get distracted trying to remember all the incantations, so I focus on pushing what I want through my wand. Usually it is a bit overpowered, but I'm learning to refine my skill," Harry replied.

"Ah, very good. I will be monitoring your progress, if you don't mind. I want to see the limitations of your silent magic."

"Of course, Headmaster. I do owe you one for not reporting me."

"Ah, here we are," Dumbledore said, "This is where we part ways. Don't forget charms in the morning with the Ravenclaws. I suspect that Filius will have a fit over your liking for charms. Even if your disillusion charm is poor," he finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, Headmaster. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you as well," and with that they parted ways, Harry sneaking into his dorm and going to bed while Dumbledore went back to his office to speculate why Harry would hide his metamorphmagus ability from him.

 _ **Criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Other than that tell me what you think and where you think the story is going.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi, wake up you. You'll be late for breakfast," prodded an unfamiliar voice. "Seriously, I was told Filch will have our heads if we're late so come on," and with that Harry started moving.

"Who are you?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ernie Macmillan, now can you get up, so we can leave?" he said perturbed.

"If your so anxious to go, why not leave me then?" Harry snapped back.

"Um… I don't quite remember what stairs to take to get there," Ernie replied sheepishly.

"Not my problem. Now go on, because I won't be headed anywhere with you." Harry said sharply. This resulted in Ernie poking his chin out and slamming the door on his way out. Harry proceeded to change into his school robes and take out the book Dumbledore let him have out of the library last night. He opened the book and there was a mysterious symbol of a sword crossed with a staff, surrounded by a dragon biting his own tail. There was also a disclaimer.

 _Beware:_

 _To all of whom that may come into contact with this book, think twice before pursuing the knowledge inside. When you continue past this point you will be consenting to a binding magical contract between the Master's Guild of Transfiguration and yourself. You will not be able to openly discuss, write, or communicate the properties within this book with anyone except a member or former member of the guild. If you break this contract you will risk losing your life and further punishment from the current Guildmaster at this time. If you continue with the path currently being taken and study this book, you will find magical theory beyond any expectations. This book is currently in possession of Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and all initial questions and speculations should be directed to him at this time._

Harry sat there weighing the pros and cons for a very long time and decided not to open the book without discussing it with Dumbledore first. There were just too many unknowns to subject himself to a binding magical contract without knowing the specifics. He looked at the time and decided to head to the Charms classroom. He shortly arrived and there was no one else in the room except Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, Harry Potter. Or is it Harold Evans now? I was quite confused at the sorting ceremony yesterday, you see," Flitwick shot off.

"You can call me Harry, Professor, I would stick to Evans when others are around though. I was just trying to go as long as I could without having to worry about the fame that comes with being, 'The Boy Who Lived.' I'm sure you can understand that."

"Of course, of course, my boy. I understand what pressure the public eye can have on a developing wizard. I had troubles myself when I first came to teach at Hogwarts, being a half-goblin and international dueling champion to boot. Magical Britain is still quite prejudiced against half breeds, you see, and I wouldn't even have this job if it wasn't for Dumbledore vouching for me. Enough about me though, what do you think about charms? Your mother was one of my best pupils. Even helped me on the odd project I had while she was in her seventh year."

"I'm actually quite good with charms, although I'm no prodigy. Actually, there's something I heard you will be quite interested in." Harry then pulled out his wand and wordlessly levitated multiple books and flew them around the room.

"Silent magic! Extraordinary! If I didn't know better, I would say you were Merlin himself. Most of the N.E.W.T. level students can't even levitate a piece of paper, not to mention multiple books. Although the movements are quite jerky, have you tried drawing in your magic?"

"Actually, I have no idea how to do that. I was trained mostly in dueling and overpowered shields and blasting curses tend to be a good thing," Harry half joked.

"Well let me put you through the fast version since we are working on basic shield charms today, anyway. Levitate this piece of paper for me and levitate it across the room please."

Harry levitated the piece of paper, first causing it to sharply rise about three feet from the ceiling and paused.

"Now imagine your magic is a cord connecting your wand to the paper. Right now, the cord is very thick and strong. Although strong is good, you could do the same with a thinner but still strong string. Imagine yourself stripping away layers of the rope until it is the size of a string, but still as strong as the rope."

Harry then did as he was instructed and could almost see the rope connecting his magic. He then tried stripping it away, but every little bit he stripped, the rope would become a bit weaker. The paper then smoothly levitated to eye level and floated gracefully around the room.

"Good job, Harry. May I suggest trying to stick to the incantation during classes if you can. We can always do the practical tests in my office after classes if it gives you too much trouble."

"Thank you, professor. I was wondering if I could have an excuse to go see the headmaster during this class. I know we were supposed to work on shields, but I already know quite a few of them," he then proceeded to put of a protego to further his point.

"I suppose that will be alright, but don't hesitate to come by like this again if you need anymore help. I did quite enjoy this little one-on-one session."

"As did I, Professor Flitwick. If I need anymore help, you'll be one of the first I come to," and with that he made his way up to the headmaster's office. Harry made his way to the office and encountered his first problem of the day; the magical gargoyle wouldn't let him in without the password.

"Is it pumpkin? What about Merlin? My robes are awesome?" Harry desperately tried.

"Although my robes are quite fashionable, may I ask why you are trying to get into my office?" Dumbledore asked, amused.

"I was actually coming here to discuss the book I got last night, I have some questions about it."

"Ah, join me then. Acid pops," and with that the gargoyle stepped to the side allowing access to the stairway. After entering his office and taking a seat, Harry asked the main question on his mind.

"Okay so I've only read the warning and I want to know this, if someone was to probe my mind with legilimency or use veritaserum to get knowledge from me, would I still be breaking the contract?"

"Ah, a very wise question to ask, Harry. There are certain enchantments that are in place to help prevent this from happening, but if there is a case were you unwillingly give the information, the contract would inform the archmagi of the guild and only temporarily suspend your magic until investigations were made. As long as the claims are true, you would not suffer because of it and would be compensated for your time of unjust punishment. This is usually done in the manner of heavily guarded secrets or large financial compensation depending on your status within the guild," Dumbledore answered.

With that Harry took out the book and opened the second page in the book, feeling his magic bind to the contract as he did. "Secrets of Elemental Transfiguration, a Study of Earth. Why would earth be the first thing to learn in the book? Wouldn't it make since to start with something simpler like inanimate object transformation?" Harry asked.

"Ah, what you will learn within your studies of that book will not be anything like your Hogwarts curriculum. You will learn obscure magic and advanced magical theory that many will not even know of by the time they graduate. The truest definition of transfiguration is changing the elements to serve a purpose of the spellcaster. They may not teach you to actually change a matchstick into a needle, but if you take the time to learn the theory behind it, it's as simple as a thought and a flick of the wand," Dumbledore replied. He then flicked his wand turning the wood chair that Harry was sitting in, into a glass throne. They start with basic manipulation of the earth because most objects are made from the earth. Be it stone, metal, or a mix of them both. It is something that has and will never truly change over time. What was once earth, can always be returned to earth. Now I believe that is enough for today, and you have potions to attend to after lunch. Do not get used to the special treatment either, this will not become an everyday thing. I will call you up here to discuss your progress and any possible questions you have. It will be during your free time, though, so you do not miss any more class. You are dismissed," and with that Harry returned to his room to begin his studies on the ancient art of transfiguration.

 _ **Hey yall, it's Cloaked Protagonist here. See, some activity on your part makes me write more quicker. This is hands down the longest chapter and possible the best written chapter so far. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing off**_


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Timeskip later that day before potions –**

"Hey Harry, where you been? I didn't see you at Charms or the great hall for lunch or breakfast. What's up?" Susan asked, sitting next to Harry.

"Sorry about that Susan, I got called to Dumbledore's office for sneaking around after hours and had to serve detention with Flitwick at lunch. I also slept in so that's why I miss class," Harry lied smoothly.

"Well, I definitely could have used a friend in charms. One of the Ravenclaws wouldn't leave me alone until he tried to make a basic protego and almost blew himself up," she said giggling.

"How do you blow up a shield," Harry said laughing, "Isn't it like the one thing it's supposed to save you from."

"If Mr. Evans and Miss Bones are done flirting, I suppose we can begin class," drawled out a voice from the back of the room. "That will be five points from Hufflepuff from both of you."

"But class hasn't even star- "Susan tried but was interrupted.

"Make that ten points for Miss Bones. Would you like to try for detention with Filch?" The man challenged. Susan turned red in anger but wisely kept her mouth shut. "My name is Professor Snape and you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," he let that sink in for a few seconds before continuing, "Evans," he said suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Doesn't it make some kind of sleeping potion?" Harry tentatively replied, having thought he read about it in the library at Avery's manor.

"Hm, maybe you aren't as useless as I though. It created the strongest sleeping potion known, The Draught of Living Death. Where would you find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat," Harry quickly replied. He had been taught what to do in case of poisoning and how to handle other possible assassination attempts. "It is used to counter most poisons."

"And what is the difference between the plant monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape said with a lighter tone in his voice.

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Seeing as you read some of the material before ever coming to class, I suppose returning the five points to Hufflepuff is in order. I will also commend you on admitting when you do not know something and doing it with respect as well. Maybe I was wrong about you and you have some of your mother in you after all," he said causing Harry to widen his eyes. Did Snape know who he really was? He enrolled under his alias and as far as he knew, no one except Dumbledore and Flitwick knew the truth. "And they are the same plant, it is just different names used. This is known as an aconite. Why isn't anyone writing this down," he snapped at the rest of the class, "Just because Mr. Evans isn't a complete imbecile doesn't mean the rest of you aren't. Now on to todays assignment. You will be working in pairs assigned by me for the rest of the year. Seeing as there is an uneven amount of you, one person will be working alone. Do not complain to me that this isn't fair, because you will not have a partner for your OWLs and NEWTs if you make it that far. Here are the groups: Susan Bones and Padma Patil. Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin. Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott. Megan Jones and Anthony Goldstein. Michael Corner and Su Li. Morag Macdougal and Wayne Hopkins. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. Mr. Evan you will be working alone against my better judgment because you seem to be the most prepared for the assignment. Now everyone, attempt the swelling solution on the board and I will walk around and critique your work," he finished. Susan gave Harry a sad smile before headed over to the Ravenclaw girl to start their potion.

Harry approached the empty cauldron at the front of the room and saw the layer of filth covering the inside. He put on his dragonhide gloves and began scrubbing the cauldron clean, thinking that it couldn't be good for any of the sludge to mix with his potion. Snape walked by and raised an eyebrow but said nothing and went to berate another group for not bringing their cauldron to the right temperature before adding ingredients. Harry looked at the time and noticed ten minutes had already passed since the others began but had deemed his cauldron clean enough to start. He went to the supply closet and retrieved the houndstongue, ginger, lionfish quills, rattlesnake fang, and dragon saliva required for the potion. He then slowly began to grind a half a gram houndstongue until there were no chunky bits left. Next, he started the fire on his cauldron, so it could start a slow boil. While waiting for the water to boil, he began to thinly slice the ginger roots and clean his mortar and pestle, so he would be ready to grind later. The water was slowly boiling so he added the houndstongue and stirred 22 times in a steady clockwise motion. After finishing stirring, he added the lionfish quills whole and set a timer for five minutes. In the time he was waiting he crushed the rattlesnake fang and added it to the ginger roots. He checked his cauldron and it was almost the right color yellow, so he added the dragon saliva to it and waited for it to sink into the solution. While he was waiting he heard a sizzling sound and looked back to see Justin and Ernie's cauldron had a hole burnt through the side and Justin's hand was turning yellow. He couldn't help but feel bad considering how he had treated Ernie this morning. He turned back and didn't see the dragon saliva, so he added the mixed rattlesnake fang and ginger then began to stir clockwise for two minutes. As he was stirring he noticed that all the other groups were done and seemed to be cleaned up already, Justin being escorted out to the infirmary already. He then removed his cauldron from the fire and stirred for another 10 minutes before bottling his potion and labeling it.

"As it seems that we have all finished, your potion will be tested on a member of the group. If you did it correctly, I have the antidote to it right here. It will cause the swelling to go down within a minute. If not, you will most likely be visiting Madam Pomfrey and being late for dinner. We will start with the first group and continue as I sorted you all. Begin."

Susan hesitantly walked up and stood there as Padma applied some to her arm. Her arm quickly began to swell up and after it seemed to peak Snape applied the antidote, only causing some of the swelling to go down and there to be discoloration. "When you stirred the houndstongue in, you did not keep an even pace which caused your discoloration and you let it boil too long which made it too concentrated. This is why the antidote did not fully work. This is an Acceptable. Now go see Madam Pomfrey, she will have you patched up in no time." Snape continued to do the same with the other groups, getting different results each time. The best result seemed to just be some discoloration, while the worst caused swelling so rapidly it burst the skin. Finally, it was only Harry and Snape in the room and Snape approached his workstation. "Mr. Evan," Snape drawled out, "May I ask why you took such a large amount of time before you ever started the potion, cleaning your cauldron?"

"Well Professor, I noticed that there was a layer of dirt in the cauldron and thought that it could mix with my potion and make bad results," Harry replied nervously. There was something about the way Snape would stare at him that would make him uneasy, almost like he was deciding if Harry was prey or a predator.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter," he said causing Harry to panic, "That is one of the reasons that their potions were all doomed from the start. Their cauldron will continue to be like that and they will never get above an Exceeds Expectation until they realize that. Now will you please apply your salve to your arm," he requested. Harry then took a generous amount and spread it along the back of his hand.

"Uh Professor, why did you call me Mr. Potter? My last name is Evans," Harry tried to backtrack as his arm turned slightly red a swelled up.

"The coloration is good even if the swelling is a bit low. Is there any irritation with it?" Snape ignored his question.

"Just pins and needles, kind of like when your foot falls asleep."

"Good," Snape then applied the antidote, watching the swelling and redness retreat. "I believe this is an Outstanding Mr. Potter. To answer your earlier question, I went to school with your mother, so I am very well aware of who her son is. Besides that, the headmaster informed us of who you were and to keep it a secret until you wanted it to be revealed. Why are you hiding, don't you want to have the fame of being the 'Boy Who Lived?'"

"No sir, I just want to learn and become the best there is. There's expectations when I'm 'Harry Potter.' I can just be me when I'm 'Harold Evans.' Who knows, I may just become Harold Evans, Potion Master," he tried joking.

"I think we both know that isn't very likely. The way your hand keeps twitching towards your wands screams your expecting to be attacked. Your much more like to be a warmage or hit wizard for the ministry. Maybe even a professional dueler like Filius. That is enough talk for now. Go eat and forget this conversation ever happened. I expect nothing less than the best from Lily Evan's son. You are dismissed," and with that he stormed back into his office without a word. Harry rushed to the Great Hall, feeling the weight of missing two meal fully, and began to chomp down without another word.

"Wotcher, Harry. Just gonna sit down and start munching without a chat? That's pretty rude," said a familiar annoying voice.

"Hey Tonks, yes class was fun. No, I'm not expelled. Yes, Snape's a git. Does that cover everything? I'm practically starving, as you can see," Harry popped off.

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch, I was just wondering if you wanted to come watch me practice my metamorphmagus abilities later. You seemed pretty interested before, but now…" Tonks teased.

"No, no, no. I'm just hungry and being rude. Of course, I would love to come watch you practice. When would it be? I already got caught after curfew once, and I don't think I'll get away with it again."

"Sneaking out on your first night, eh? You already meeting up with a Griffie after curfew in a broom closet? You sly dog, Harry. Anyway, you're with a master of stealth now. You don't have to worry about being caught where we are going," Tonks teased, making Harry blush.

"First of all, I don't even really know any girl other than you and Susan. Better yet one from Gryffindor. Secondly, how does a master of stealth trip over her own feet, and a couch, and a chair when you are walking across the common room," Harry fired back.

"Ouch, that one hurt. And I'll have you know that secret passages are plenty in Hogwarts. We'll never even have to use our portrait to leave. Where's Susan, by the way? Aren't you two attached at the hip normally?"

"She's in the infirmary with everyone else, probably. We are not attached at the hip, or anywhere else before you go there. Snape was pretty cruel with potions today."

"Whatever you say, lover boy. You've already got half of Slytherin and Ravenclaw coming after you because of your eyes. It's only a matter of time before you are robbed of your innocence. Anyway, I'll meet you in the common room at 9 tonight. See ya," and with that Tonks stormed off.

"What does she mean, half of Slytherin..." and with that Harry turned to see a group of Slytherin girls giggling and whispering to each other while stealing some less than subtle glances towards Harry's way. "Maybe this year won't be so bad after all," he said to himself. Harry then turned back to his ever filling plate and started digging in again.

 _ **Hey yall, it's me. I was wondering how yall are liking the longer chapters? Not to mention the daily updates. Not to mention the possible rise of Playboy Harry (Update, this is not a harem story *wink wink*) Welp, I guess this is about all I've got to say. Follow, favorite, and review, review, review.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I would like to point out that I redid this chapter 7 times to try to find a way to do this without it seeming too rushed. Anyway, on to the story. See me at the bottom. Important poll stuff.**_

 **That night in the common room:**

"You know Harry, if we keep sneaking off together at night, people are going to start getting suspicious. Then are relationship will no longer be a secret," Tonks said casually.

"What? Since when is this a relationship? I distinctly remember you telling me to conquer half the broom closets in the castle," Harry replied, thinking he won the small verbal jab.

"I'm an adventurous girl, I may just have you scouting out a third addition to this lovely duo. I believe that's called a Ménage à trois, no?" she popped back with a French accent towards the end. This caused Harry to blush and stutter heavily, finally causing him to admit defeat.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Through this portrait is a secret passageway to the trophy room. We shouldn't need to go anywhere out of there. Filch doesn't bother leaving the dungeons until later in the night. Plus, I have a note from McGonagall to let me out after curfew to do this. I'll just say you were helping me or something."

"With what? Pushing your eyes back in your head when they pop out from thinking? Lucky me," he joked.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Very funny," she then looked back at me with an almost perfect impression of Professor Snape, "10 points from Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Here we are, hairball," she said back in her normal voice. "My own little slice of paradise. You'll have to get your own I'm afraid. I'm not opposed to renting out a room though. The price is high though," she winked suggestively.

"Hmph, I don't think I can afford it then," he bluffed.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Listen, I'm not going to be reduced to a slave for your pleas- oh. You were making a joke. It's kind of hard to see your reactions in a place that could be Godric Gryffindor's grave. You'd think you would clean this place some since you come here a bit."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm an excellent housewife. I can cook, clean, and do things that would blow your mind. Amongst other things at least," she said with a prissy accent.

"Sure, you can. I'm actually a muggle that showed Professor McGonagall a card trick and was instantly enrolled for discovering a new form of magic."

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me, Mr. Evans. Maybe I should send you back to the muggle street I found you at since you've revealed your greatest secret," said the mentioned teacher, walking through the entrance.

"Oh, Professor. I was just- "Harry stuttered out before being interrupted.

"That's a good one Minnie. I haven't heard you make a joke in… well ever," Tonks said laughing. She then turned to Harry putting on an innocent face. "Did I forget to mention that she was going to be joining us tonight to checkup on our progress?"

"Yeah, you di- "Harry tried again.

"I've told you to address me as my proper name many times, _Nymphadora_. Should I just give you and Mr. Evans here a weeks detention with Professor Snape to get the point across?"

"Wait I didn't do any- "

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. So what brings you here so early, usually I have some warmup time before you check in?" Tonks interrupted Harry once again. At this point Harry had given up on trying to talk and was transfiguring a cloth into a piece of paper and had titled it 'The Last Will of a Hopeless Wizard.'

"Well, the alert wards in the passage you used informed me of two people walking through it. I had figured that someone finally had caught on to what you were doing and was coming to find out who it was," McGonagall then turned to Harry, "Why are you here Mr. Evans? I doubt that you came here solely for Nymphadora's conversation."

"It's Tonks," the mentioned girl mumbled.

"Well, I was interested in her metamorphmagus ability. It seems to clash with Laffan's rule of human transfiguration."

"I'm assuming your talking about his theory on bodily transfiguration and not his work on Animagus. It states that small transfigurations could not be maintained on a wizard for extended periods of time. This is true in most cases, except for the case of a metamorphmagus. The actual reason is relatively unknown. There simply hasn't been enough recorded cases to do an in-depth study. I personally believe in the opinion that something has caused a metamorphmagus' magical core to become more magically volatile then the average witch or wizards. This makes most metamorphmagus able do extraordinarily powerful magic, but lack the finesse needed to control it. Of course, constant practice of the skill will help adjust each metamorphmagus to their specific cores. It just may take longer then the normal witch or wizard."

"What causes the actual ability to occur in witches and wizard though?" Harry asked.

"Once again there just isn't enough to know for certain. Perhaps an exposure or trauma during the pregnancy. What I would like to know is what you are doing reading into Laffan. That is 5th year material for some of my most advanced students. Something that most first years wouldn't make heads or tales of," she said trying to simply change back the piece of paper into the cloth with the normal incantation but failing. "I would also like to know how you transfigured this piece of paper."

"Well, I was looking around in the library and found the theory and figured it was good to get ahead. As for the piece of paper, I focused less on changing the cloth into paper. I was trying to make the paper the base instead of the cloth."

"Well, this is above any work of any of my second-year classes. Maybe even my third. Would you mind joining me tomorrow at breakfast and showing the Headmaster this?"

"Um, do I have to? I'd rather not draw too much attention to myself," he mumbled.

"Yes, I would prefer it if you would. I can arrange to do it before breakfast if that would help any?"

"I guess that would be alright."

"Ew, I feel like I'm in Ravenclaw's common room again. All this smart talk," Tonks said.

"And what were you doing in Ravenclaw's common room exactly?" McGonagall asked with a smirk.

"On to the lesson then," Tonks changed the subject. McGonagall then recorded the progress that Tonks had made, but Harry was too preoccupied to notice. He was feeling anxious at having another meeting with the headmaster so soon after the last one.

 **-Time skip, the next morning in front of the Headmaster's office-**

"Good morning, Mr. Evans. I suppose that you are ready to meet with the Headmaster?" McGonagall asked.

"As ready as I can be. Does he know we are coming?"

"No, I planned on giving him a pleasant surprise this morning."

"It'll be a surprise for sure," Harry mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Professor. Let's go see the headmaster."

McGonagall then gave the gargoyle the password and led Harry up the stairs. Harry's palms were sweating at this point and he gripped his wand nervously out of habit. McGonagall then knocked on his door and waited.

"You may enter," called the Headmaster's voice. He had a face of amusement on when McGonagall walked through the door, but immediately fell when he saw Harry. "I suppose this isn't old friends visiting then, is it Professor."

"Oh, I think you are going to be quite surprised at what I am about to tell you. Will you please take a seat Harry." McGonagall said.

"You seem to be in my office too much lately, my boy. What is it that you have to report Minerva?" Dumbledore said with an emotionless face.

"To put it bluntly, I don't think Mr. Potter should be at Hogwarts anymore." This shocked Harry, causing him to tense up and grip his wand tighter. Dumbledore then shot to his feet, hand twitching towards his wand.

"And why would that be, Minerva?"

"He is much too advanced for the other students here. He preformed a transfiguration last night that most students wouldn't be able to do when they graduate." Dumbledore relaxed slightly, picking up his wand. He then summoned a decent sized chunk of a bolder in his office and placed it next to his wand.

"Would you please demonstrate this transfiguration, Harry," Dumbledore ordered more then asked.

"With all due respect, sir, the school's books say that you can't transfigure an object that another person summons if it is larger than a large textbook," Harry said, "It would take too much energy and would only give you a partial transfiguration at the best."

"The school books do say that. You and I know that there are ways around that though," Dumbledore gave Harry a deadpanned look.

"Now Albus, you can't expect him to- "McGonagall started only to be interrupted.

"I'll do it," Harry stated with a resolve. He then took out his wand and began to move his wand in a complex motion while keeping one thought on his mind. To both McGonagall's and Dumbledore's amazement, the jagged rock began to reduce in size and smooth along the edges. After almost two minutes of preforming various wand movements, a rock statue of Harry stood there. An almost perfect copy except for his scar. After taking a second to catch his breath, Harry began to chant and move his wand again, slowly turning the rock into marble. At this point, Dumbledore had dropped his wand in shock and McGonagall held her mouth open.

"Albus," she whispered.

"I know," the old wizard then motioned for Harry to stop and summoned his wand back to his hand, undoing the transfigurations and banishing the rock back where it was summoned in a matter of a minute. At this point Harry had sat back down and was panting heavily. "There are some things you should know about our young friend here, Minerva," he said catching his train of thought, "First of all, Mr. Potter here is a metamorphmagus. Secondly, I gave him my book from the transfiguration guild less then a week ago and he seems to have made it a good way through the first series of lessons. Thirdly, he has been invited to join three guilds since he arrived at Hogwarts. The transfiguration guild, by my own invitation. Professor Flitwick has discussed inviting him to the Charms guild, but ultimately decided on private tutoring. The Battlemages Guild, Espionage Branch has also attempted to contact Mr. Potter before he ever arrived. They have offered to give him a full education in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dueling, and partial education in charms."

"Wait, why wasn't I informed of this?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, I wanted you to have as normal of a life as you could while here. This doesn't seem to be an option anymore. Your teachers have come to me multiple times to talk of your exemplary work, and even Severus said you were not useless. Minerva is the third teacher to recommend an advancement in your education, so I am complied to tell you of other options by the school's charter. Although you are in a contract with the transfiguration guild, this is a special circumstance that can exempt you from it. Now, other advanced schooling options include the enchanters, alchemy, and necromancy guild. I have no current way of contacting the necromancy at this moment though. I implore you to stay at Hogwarts and continue your education here, but it is ultimately your decision."

"Wow, this is... a lot. Do I have to make a decision now, or can I think on it first?"

"Take as much time as you need. Offers like this do not expire and are not easily revoked. Chances are you could attend them all over the next 10 or so years."

"Okay Headmaster. Am I dismissed?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead Harry. I just need to talk with Minerva for a moment," Harry then left the room and Dumbledore began to massage his temples. A grimace on his face.

"This is an amazing opportunity for him Albus, why the hesitation?" McGonagall asked.

"He reminds me of another student I taught a long time ago. In the words of Ollivander, he did many great things. Terrible, but great things indeed."

 _ **Woah, so my first great plot twist has arrived. I told you that this would be a new idea for Harry Potter stories. Now, this is where it gets interesting. I'm going to post a poll of the different places that Harry can go and YOU will decide. So make sure you go to my profile and vote it up. Next chapter Harry will be discussing his options with Tonks, Susan, and one surprising teacher. Like, I just thought of it while I made this AN it's so surprising. Comment who you think it is in the comments. Don't forget to review, rage, rant, fav, and follow.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	10. Chapter 10

**-The same morning at breakfast-**

"Hiya Harry," Susan greeted, "why the long face? You didn't get in anymore trouble, did you? Because if you're trying to give Tonks a run for her money, your two years behind."

"I'm not in trouble Susan, quite the opposite really. I may be leaving Hogwarts."

"WHAT! There's no way that getting expelled is a good thing. What did you do? Attack Filch or Snape or something? Most teachers absolutely adore you here," Susan ranted.

"No, it's nothing like that," Harry grinned at Susan's worry, "I was offered to go to an advanced school to start working towards a sorcery in a subject. Nice to know you care though," he said flashing a smile at her, causing her to blush and avert her eyes.

"Oh, that's… wonderful," she said with an even tone, "What school was it? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's just the transfiguration, charms, and a few others. Nothing too crazy," he said nonchalantly.

"WHAT! HOW DOES A FIRST YEAT GET INVITED INTO MULTIPLE GUILDS?!" Susan all but screamed, drawing looks from some of the early arrivers to breakfast.

"Quiet Susan, any more noise and the paintings will make me the gossip of the school. I'm not even sure if I want to accept the offer. It's an honor and all that, but I don't have many friends here as it is. If I leave to go somewhere else, I'll be all on my own again."

"Obviously you're going to accept Harry. I'm sure you'll make friends wherever you go. Honestly, you could probably sweet talk a dragon if you would quit being so awkward," she said as she nudged Harry in his side. Harry turned his head to look at her and noticed a flash of blonde hair coming from the Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah, I'll think about what you said Susie. I need to go talk to someone really quick," he then made his way towards the vaguely familiar head of hair. As he approached the person addressed him,

"Hello, Harold. I've been in the infirmary with nasty migraines caused by the nargles, you see. It is quite nice of you to check on me though," said the voice of Miss Luna Lovegood.

"You've been in the infirmary this whole time? What about classes?" Harry asked.

"Oh, the professors were more than willing to send the assignments I could do so I wouldn't get to far behind. Enough about me, you came here because you have a difficult choice to make and wanted an outside opinion."

"How did you – "Harry started.

"Hush now. Honestly, whatever path you choose is ultimately up to you. I personally believe that you can rise above whatever your challenge may be wherever you are. Although, if you are out of the influence of dark and light wizards, it could be better. You would choose your own path then. A path to greatness without ever saying your name. I must go now, the walls have eye's, Lord Potter. Expect a call from someone soon," and with that, she skipped away. Leaving Harry more confused and unsure then ever. What was she talking about, being under the influence of wizards. How would someone call him anyway?

"Mr. Potter," drawled out the voice of one Severus Snape, "Your guardian has contacted me through the floo. You will talk to him in my office. Come with me and do not speak another word until I tell you to," he said with a fire burning in his eyes. He had the look of a kid about to throw a temper tantrum when one of their toys broke.

Harry followed Snape out of the Great Hall, shooting a glance at Susan who was eating, and headed down the stairs towards the dungeons. He then entered a large cupboard, closing the door and waving his wand while saying various enchantments. After he had deemed the room secure enough, he turned to Harry.

"I have been made aware of your current predicament by the headmaster. While it is a great personal achievement to be invited into these guilds, you must understand the consequences that could occur if you should accept. Most of these schools offer two program choices, a traditional 9-month program like what we have here at Hogwarts. These schools also offer an advanced year-round schooling offer. You are allowed two weeks of vacation time during a year, used at the student's discretion. On the traditional program, there will be 6 years of study followed by a year of individual study. You will then show your proficiency in the program and they will decide if you have progressed enough to earn your sorcery, or junior sorcery in your case. The year-round program is only 4 years of study will a 6-month period of individual study then you present your skillset," Snape explained.

"With all due respect, sir, why bother to tell me this? I'm sure that anyone could figure this out if they looked into it," Harry asked.

"Because, Evans, without realizing it, people are beginning to try and manipulate you for something that will come in the years to come. Both the headmaster and your own guardian will use you for personal gain. Even if their methods are very different. The year-round program gives you a chance to escape all outside influence since all teachers in the schools are required take an oath of neutrality. This is a chance for you to learn and grow, without anyone making a choice for you. We are running out of time here, the floo is in the back of the room. Use it to talk to Avery at once. Do not mention this to anyone you wouldn't trust, because jealousy is as dangerous as declaring war outright sometimes," and with that he stepped outside the room, leaving Harry to his call.

Harry walked over to the floo and called out the address before sticking his head into the green fireplace. "Lord Avery, you wanted to see me?" he asked politely.

"Yes, the old man has informed me that you have had offers to various prestige schools. He also informed me that he wouldn't have if it wasn't expressed in the school's charter," Avery spoke with a frown. He wasn't sure how to take this news. On one hand, this would provide a possible powerful ally soon when the dark lord returned. On the other hand, he wouldn't be able to watch the boy as closely as he would like. "Although this is a very unexpected offer, it is not an unappreciated one. It is very wise to make friends in high places, as you already know. I've been told you have made friends with the heir of the Bones House. That is a very smart move, Harry. Back to the topic on hand, what do you know about these programs?"

"Well sir, they are year-round programs that last four years. So, I could theoretically be almost finished with my second one at the same time that I would finish my N.E.W.T.s here," Harry said remembering what Snape had suggested.

"I see, are there any specific ones you were considering?" Avery asked.

"Well I was thinking about transfiguration, but the most well-rounded school is the Battlemages Guild," Harry honestly replied.

"Hmm, what division were you offered to? Was it their defense association, or their intelligence department?"

"Um, I believe that it was the buhumblebug division," Harry spoke confidently.

"Pardon me, what was that?" Avery asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"The fumbleberry division. The laffry division. Sir, I can't say it for some reason," Harry replied.

"Hmm, there must be some sort of taboo or fidelius around it then. If it is that well-hidden, I would think it is possibly some sort of unspeakable branch. Ultimately, the choice is yours. All I ask of you is that you remember your teachings and keep me informed if anything extraordinary happens."

"Yes sir, of course sir," Harry stumbled out, still fluster at not being able to say where he was going.

"I will leave you to it then," and with that he cut the floo call, leaving Harry to inform Dumbledore of his decision and to go pack.

 **-That night at dinner-**

"Before you begin your meal tonight, there is an announcement to be made. One of the students of Hogwarts had been selected to enter a specialized school of magic. He is the youngest wizard to be offered into a program in the past 10 years. Many of you know him as Harold Evans, but tonight he comes to you as HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted his name for dramatic effect. Although Harry didn't quite like him too much, he would admit the old man could put on a heck of a speech. Harry then walked into the great hall, white hair and mismatched eyes, and waved.

"Hiya," said Harry. The Great Hall then broke out in mixed reactions. Part of the student body broke out in whispers about the boy-who-lived hiding amongst them the entire time. The older students held their composure a bit better and started a quite round of applause for him. Luna nodded at him, already knowing who he was. Susan just starred at Harry and gave him a look that said they were going to talk later. Tonks, who was sitting at the end of the table closest to the door, had the strangest reaction of all though. She stood up suddenly and walked towards Harry with a smile on her face. Harry grinned back, confused at what was going on. Whenever she got within arms reach of Harry, she spread her arms in a manner that suggested a hug. As Harry opened his arms to return the gesture, however, Tonks balled he fist and punched him right across his face.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US THIS ENTIRE TIME?" she shouted more than asked.

"Greatest prank ever, right?" Harry asked, once again smiling with a line of blood running from his split lip. This caused Tonks to giggle and wipe the blood away,

"Oh, you are _sooo_ telling me how you managed to pull this off for so long. I think you have bigger problems at the moment though," she said with a smirk. She then stepped to the side revealing a crowd of people all asking questions, wanting autographs, and pulling his tie off for one particularly daring girl. 'Average life of a celebrity', Harry thought.

 _ **There it is, Harry is leaving Hogwarts and moving on to make his own destiny. Except for the one prophecy, of course. Nasty little thing, someone may have to do something about that, hmmmmm. Now, I have two request from my readers. I need about 2 more Original Characters (OCs) for Harry's school. I need one of my female readers to dm me any ideas you have for a female OC around Harry's age. I'll need some specifics, obviously. Hair color, eye color, any useful talents (nothing crazy, more like an area of magic their good at), personality, etc. I also need one of my male readers to make a male OC a bit older than Harry. Like 4-5 years older. Just a reminder, Harry is currently 15. I need these characters ASAP so send in your suggestions and I'll dm you back if I'm going to use your character. Thanks a ton.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone, it's Cloaked Protagonist here with an update for my story. First of all, I'm NOT abandoning the story. I've literally got a chart with ideas that branch off at every choice that happens in the story. For example, there were three choices of how Harry would react to meeting Luna for the first time. He could have helped her with her trunk, levitated it for her, or mocked her.**_

 ** _I went with the levitating choice. From that choice he could have done about 7 things. This included him introducing himself, ignoring her, mocking her for not knowing such a simple spell, commenting that she should probably pack less, etc. So basically what I'm going to be doing is making all of my choices ahead of time now that I know where Harry is going to go for his schooling._**

 ** _I even have documents that I typed up of Harry attacking Dumbledore when McGonagall brought him to talk about advanced classes. This caused Harry to be defeated easily, and serve a sentence in Azkaban where he would meet Bellatrix Lestrange. You see what I mean when I said I had to many places I could take the story?_**

 ** _Never fear though, I will return to this story. It may be a week, or it may be a month depending on what Harry has to do. I do have another story on my profile that I have prewrote, it's called Broken Biotics and is a Mass Effect fanfic. I've already got the first 100k words or so wrote out on it, so feel free to check it out._**

 ** _This is Cloaked Protagonist,_**

 ** _Checking Out but not Signing Off_**


	12. Chapter 12

Super bad news. The reason I've been afk for so long is because my laptop with all my writing crashed and I was trying to pull my stories. I lost 107k words worth of Broken Biotics witch would have finished the first arc, and my 230k rework of Identity. I tried multiple people and spent a good bit of money trying to get them back, but it can't be done. Instead of rewriting them, I've decided to put them up for adoption. I will help whoever adopts them with ideas if they want, all I ask for is a shoutout for the original idea. I have started writing another mass effect ff that will hopefully be posted soon.

This is Cloaked Protagonist,

Signing off


End file.
